With the popularization of optical fiber services arriving at the user's home (types of network called FTTH—Fiber to the Home) and the potential of subscribing customers of such services, it has been revealed the need to reduce the time spent in each user activation, mainly due to the operational difficulties associated with the shortage of work-qualified labor and the need for appropriate equipment for more complex installations.
For the aforementioned factors, technical solutions for customer-user activation are now desirable, and even required, that enable a quick, intuitive and secure installation. These factors make it inappropriate to use boxes with very simple internal architecture and prone to generate problems when their interior has to be accessed several times to connect drop cables of new subscribers that will be gradually activated from the same optical distribution box.
Thus, although they are related to a relatively small initial investment due to their constructive simplification, these optical distribution boxes, with simple internal architecture, have the drawback of not allowing an easy, fast and secure gradual expansion of the drop cables to be subsequently connected to it.
In order to overcome the problem of the excessive simplification of the construction of the junction boxes, FTTH internal network installations are often oversized at the outset, providing for the future increase in the number of internal network users in a given building. It turns out that this strategy generates an initial investment greater than that which would be necessary to meet the needs of a first user only.
In such installations of an optical fiber network within a building, a distribution box is used in which an optical cable containing a plurality of optical fibers is generally received and capable of servicing the users of the building, even though only part or even only one of these users has to be serviced initially.
The distribution box considered herein is used to provide for the separation of an optical fiber from the optical cable line, so that the optical fiber is then routed to the residence of a user in the building, by means of an optical fiber extension known as a FTTH (Fiber To The Home).
Due to the fact that the initial installation of said distribution box is, in many cases, addressed to the service of only one user, different constructive solutions have been proposed to provide a box or optical distribution device, which allows a progressive expansion of drop cables (user cables) that have been split from the same fiber separate from the optical cable line inside the distribution box.
Examples of distribution boxes or devices of the type contemplated herein may be seen in the documents US 2015/0355428 A1 and WO 2015/158121 A1, which describe solutions in which the device is formed in one or more boxes or parts, provided with elements for receiving the optical cable line, its retention and its derivation into an optical fiber to be divided and associated with a plurality of output adapters arranged to each receive a respective connector of a drop cable passed to a corresponding user in the building.
In spite of allowing the progressive connection of different users of the building, these previous constructions are formed, initially, with all elements capable of meeting the potential of users to be gradually activated, at different times, from a distribution device in a given building.
Thus, the known optical distribution devices do not facilitate the activation of a new user without the possibility of incurring disconnections and failures in already activated points, as well as the possibility of using drop cables with different sections of the cable and without the use of tools to anchor them.